In typical interactive technology of customer terminal and server, such as interactive communication between a customer terminal and a server during an online game, the customer terminal may send several protocol requests to the server at a same time, and then the server processes the several protocol requests together. Usually, the several protocol requests have relevance with each other. In order to adapt processing requirements of the protocol requests, the higher of the relevance of the several protocol requests, the more complicated of interactive logic of the server. For example, if a processing for a latter protocol request is based on a processing result of a previous protocol request, the server may need to add the interactive logic for caching the latter protocol request. When the processing for the previous protocol request is finished, the latter protocol request is then processed according to the processing result of the previous protocol request. Thus, the interactive logic in typical interactive technology is complicated, and has a higher maintenance cost.